


【齐贝】球员们已结束训练，而教练选择加♂班

by BroTomoya



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 和 @Happy Sandra 太太的更衣室暗♂黑小房间脑洞成文！感谢太太一直和我畅聊脑洞，帮我复健！热爱与您的共同劳动成果，并给您无数个巨大亲亲！





	【齐贝】球员们已结束训练，而教练选择加♂班

自2016年1月份自己的男朋友成为皇马主帅之后，David Beckham还是第一次以主帅伴侣的身份踏入伯纳乌的大门。  
显然，他有点自满他选男朋友的眼光。  
那身西装把他的法国男友诱人又致命的硬朗线条表露无遗，紧绷的衬衫和西裤让他的脑中混进了一些并不正派的想法。他舔了舔嘴唇，手指尖划过23号衣柜的号码，似笑非笑的看着赶来的皇马新主帅。  
David在新装潢过的皇马更衣室和Zidane接吻，他们刚刚送别了一群来祝贺新主帅上任的年轻球员，这个消息即使已经经过了2个月的暴晒，但扔冲刷不掉年青一代心中对他们偶像的崇拜和发自内心的欣喜。  
“你想留下来试试吗？”Zidane的手还停在衣柜的运动服上没有动。  
“你为什么会认为我想留下来和你踢球？”David显然对这个邀请不是很感兴趣。  
“你摸了摸你的衣柜……”  
“嗯。”  
“那是你当时的号码，后来你还摸了摸我的腰。”  
“嗯。”  
“说明你不喜欢我的这套衣服，更喜欢运动衣？想重温一下踢球的日子……可是我们已经没有旧日球衣了。”  
他的男朋友此刻正局促的搓着手，脚边甚至有一颗足球。  
“……对，你说得都对，”David摸了摸鼻尖，“我们去踢球吧。”  
他们并肩走在通往绿茵场的走廊上，短短几步，David已经把手里的足球困在指尖中转了几圈。而Zidane却不那么享受他伴侣指尖上的小把戏，一把将人推开，David只能看着那颗足球蹦蹦跳跳的离开他的手掌。随后，他的后背就撞上了一面硬得吓人的水泥墙。  
门被关上了。  
似乎是存放球场保洁用品的储藏室，David在黑暗里嗅出了洗涤剂的味道。  
皇马前23号的球衣被人拽住了前襟，丝毫不温柔的被挤开了双腿。  
“Zidane？”David Beckham试探着问，他慢慢地在黑暗中摸索到那个再熟悉不过的身体，双手顺着腰线环抱住Alpha，似乎很满意这座避风港，可他不知道那才是危险的发源地。  
他感到自己被轻轻拨弄开，有一只手已经从他球衣的下摆探进去，肆意妄为的手臂像蛇一样略过腹肌，来到胸口，在乳首的位置徘徊了一会儿，最后终于露出“獠牙”，用指甲狠狠地刮了下那两个挺立的红色。  
David吸了口气，他明白Alpha的意图，那只手的指纹和温度他都如此熟悉。“别弄了”他说了一声，得到了一声冷笑做回应。  
他闭上眼。  
不知道在黑暗中还要闭眼是否是出于某种习惯，总之就是这样做了，那只手游走到了David的后背，顺着脊柱上的凹陷一路下滑到球裤里，扯开了球裤的松紧带，钻到他今天特意穿上的紧身内裤里。  
如果忽略那几根手指开始剪刀形开阔的诡异动作，这双捧着他屁股的大手还能算是温暖舒适，但是穴口的反应在他脑子里亮出一张黄牌——不久后他就会在这黑暗中被自己的Alpha一顿猛操，然后喘得像个破风箱一样，只会抱着皇马教练的腰哼哼唧唧了。这有点挑战万人迷的接受度，好在这该死的黑暗让他可以遁形。  
很快，皇马前23号的下体就被搅出一片水泽，黑暗的空间其实非常狭小，毕竟平时只会容纳一些清扫工具，而不是两个高大的足球巨星。Omega开始攀附着Alpha的手臂，想找个支点，他没想到，这动作像是程序里突然冒出的病毒，使整个性事的进程遭到了阻断。  
那只手退出他的穴口，就连那个散发着熟悉味道的怀抱也挣开了，David知道那个人就在他前面不远的地方，但他只能冲黑暗无助的挥着胳膊，就算这样，也没能从面前的空气里捞回什么。  
David Beckham有点慌了。  
或许这根本就不是什么“余兴节目”，就算他推开这扇门，也不会有人阻止他。  
或许刚才他根本就是在跟一个不认识的人……  
想到这，David咽了口口水，在逼仄的黑暗中叫了声“Zizou”，根本没有人回答他。  
当然。  
就在他快要被恐惧打搅到性致时，一股熟悉的alpha的信息素味道狡猾的溜进他的鼻腔里，这感觉立即让微潮的内裤湿了一片。他从未如此感激过他是一个Omega的事实。  
“Zizou”他又试着叫了一声，显然比第一声更有底气。  
但还是没有人回应他，甚至没有人再碰他一下。而David自己却在一片黑暗中又贡献了几泊淫水，他甚至能听到令人难为情的、有水滴在水泥地上的声音。  
Omega此时觉得自己就像一只融化的冰淇淋，香甜、黏腻、湿乎乎。  
这个隔间只要向前走几步就能推开门了，但他脑中突然升起一个可怕的想法：或许他推开门后，迎来的是恼人的惊呼声、摄影快门的咔嚓声以及聒噪的主持人的：“Surprise！”  
万人迷深呼吸，尽量不要在一片黑暗中被自己脑中的画面吓得哭出来。  
摇了摇头，试图先让自己镇定下来，首先除掉黏糊糊的粘在他屁股上的底裤，它被攒成一小团，偷偷摸摸地藏进了短裤的口袋里。  
天知道这球裤怎么还有个口袋。  
他现在光着下身，躲在伯纳乌球场的更衣室储物间里，几分钟之前还和刚上任的皇马教练、来自法国的足球巨星、前对手、前队友、自己的alpha——Zinedine Zidane在一起，而那个罪魁祸首此刻好像人间蒸发了一样。  
他重新捡起球裤，作势就要穿上，他不玩了，他要推开门，结束这恼人而又幼稚的游戏。  
可当他撑开球裤的腰口，一只脚要踏进裤管时，手里的那层小小的遮羞布就被人从后方突然拽走，迅猛的力道差点让他也遭殃，一个趔趄跌在某个熟悉的怀抱里，而后，他就听到那可怜的布料被“砰”地扔到可能是扫把还是什么东西上面的声音。  
“亲爱的，或许你可以就这样走出去。”  
这该死的，带着法国口音的，低沉的嘲笑。  
“那好吧。”  
他才不怕呢，他是性感符号、万人迷、还是几个内裤品牌的代言人，就算这样走出去也不会怎么样的。是的，他才不管Zinedin Zidane怎么想，让他见鬼去吧。  
Omega象征性的甩了甩手，踩着硌脚的硬水泥地面，大步流星的走向光明与自由。  
然后就被扣住了肩膀，有人一把从后面攥住了他因步伐而晃动打在腿上的阴茎。  
而且他，David Beckham竟然可耻的硬了。  
他又听到身后的人从鼻子里哼出一段嘲弄，紧接着就是一通粗鲁的撸动，在黑暗里，在他移动了几步之后，马上就被一只有魔力似的大手打消了争取自由的心思。  
“你觉得我会用什么捅进你的小屁股里？”  
他讨厌问句，上一个问句的结果使他的海绵体兴奋地充着血。  
所以David什么都没说，只是摇摇头。  
“看来这把你难住了。”  
不，接下来才是更难的。  
巨大炙热的阴茎像一把淬了毒又烧红了的刀子，挤进他的臀缝里，瞬间被填充的肿胀感和惊吓感让他的惊叫听起来像是哭喊。  
“你弄疼我了！”  
其实还有一句“滚出去”，在那个Alpha从后面环住他，并轻轻亲吻他的脖子的时候，那句话被消化在暖洋洋的胃里。这些细碎而轻的吻让他想起花园草坪上开的那些小花，他们的小女孩曾摘下过那么一小把，并试图在早晨偷偷溜进他们的卧室，将花束摆在床头。  
他不该在做爱的时候想他们女儿的小脸。  
于是他扬起头，扭过半张脸，在黑暗中伺机报复，Omega第一个碰到的就是Alpha的耳垂，在他狠狠地咬了那里一口之后，就沿着硬朗的下颚线，摸索到了嘴唇。  
在关键部位徘徊时，往往意味着抹杀猎物的毫不留情。  
他泄愤般咬了alpha的嘴唇，满意的听到对方的痛呼；对方用来反击他的是一连串纷杂的顶撞，以及能捏出两排指纹的力道按住他屁股的手。  
那双手像掰开一块面包一样掰开他的两瓣臀，让甬道吸进更多阴茎，周边的体液被打出泡沫，有些滑下他的腿根，留下惹人心烦意乱的瘙痒感。  
他能感觉得到，尺寸异于常人的alpha的阴茎已经成结，勾在他的腔口，正随着摆动而将他向一个方向带动。他挪着步子，想让自己轻松点，但这往往事与愿违。  
重新被捉住后腰，惩罚性的直接挺进了内腔，刺痛感把他从温存的美梦中唤醒，还未尝到快感的甜头，他就疼得直抽气，两条胳膊在黑暗里一通乱扑。  
David摸到墙壁，随后欣喜的触到一小块硬塑料壳——  
啪。  
David Beckham从未如此感谢过Thomas Edison。  
他男朋友反光发亮的头顶让他想起了这位伟大的、发明了电灯的科学巨匠。  
皇马教练的表情远比他发亮的头顶更精彩，眉头紧皱，眼睛因突然的光亮而眯着，抿起来的嘴唇变成一条细细的直线，他报复性的啃了一口Omega的唇，然后留给对方一个责备的眼神。  
万人迷看着他的男朋友，冷静和理智重新回到他漂亮的脑袋中——他索性夹紧了屁股。  
听到Alpha在他身后倒吸一口冷气，Omega满意的仰起头，像是在沐浴人造阳光，又似乎在享受用挺翘的屁股谋杀着Alpha——嘴角带笑、眉头微皱，用Alpha的阴茎操起了自己。  
“你策划了多久？”  
“从我发现这个地方的时候……”  
“两个月前。”  
“零10天。”  
“但是，”Alpha用手指戳了戳Omega腰上的纹身，“从你第一次在皇马的更衣室里脱得只剩一条底裤起，我就想这样做了。”  
随后，如果不是亲眼看着，Omega甚至觉得有人在往他的屁股里注岩浆。  
Alpha的精液简直要把他烫死。  
而且该死的持续了好长一段时间。有几颗落在水泥地板上，摔出的碎滴沾到他的脚踝上。  
他体内的那个结正随着性器的拔除而退出来，在腔口边缘被刮擦的一瞬间，他也颤抖着射了出来，几颗堆在角落的足球遭了秧。  
他们随后啃咬彼此，Zidane的嘴唇破了几处，他用Beckham的球裤胡乱帮人抹着下半身，以此来报复对方。等到他们终于从储物间探出头来，已经是黄昏了，伯纳乌的草皮上全是金黄色的阳光，似乎刚刚下过雨，潮湿的空气钻进了皇马更衣室，也挥发了狭小空间里，引人遐想的味道。  
“顺便说一下，”就在Omega替他重新整理好领带时，Alpha把已经遭受了严重蹂躏的23号球衣塞进了自己的手包里，“我想现在的23号应该不会介意这个。”  
随后，他抽出柜子里用来备用的一套新的衣裤，在前皇马23号的小声抱怨中，看着他重新穿戴好，而白得近乎透明的球裤下面，显然再没有可供他替换的内裤了。  
——END——


End file.
